


Your Words Hurt

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Angst, Dadvid Appreciation Week, Gen, dadvid, family troubles, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Day 5 - Parenting Isn't Always EasySometimes people say things that hurt. Sometimes you just gotta break.Short little one-shot.STAY AWAY IF YOU SUPPORT MA///ID





	Your Words Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5!
> 
> It's short, but I did it. Here's Day 5, the Day of Angst!
> 
> Warnings for cursing.
> 
>  
> 
> This is still un-beta'd, although I do get some help from my dear old friend. She's amazing <3

Max slammed the door after they entered the apartment and David jumped at the sudden noise. He didn’t know what had gotten into him today. He’d been fine earlier this morning when David had dropped him off at school, but now? Now he was angrier than David could ever remember seeing him.

«Max, what is it? Please, talk to me about this. I know something’s upset you, and I just want to-» David begun, but he was interrupted by Max whirling around, eyes alight with anger.

«David, just- just fuck off!» Max yelled, his face red with fury. «Stop- Stop trying to fucking fix everything! Leave me alone!»

David’s eyes widened as he looked at Max. What was going on with the boy? «Max, there’s no need to yell. I won’t push you if you don’t want me to, but Max, you know you can talk to me-»

«Just leave me the fuck alone!» Max yelled angrily as he threw his arms out to the side. His hair was disheveled and his hands were shaking. «I don’t want your fucking help, David? Can’t you get that into your fucking thick head?! I don’t _want_ your help!»

Taken aback, David watched Max with confused, worried eyes. «Max, I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong, I just want to know what’s wrong… I care about you Max, and I want you to be happy-»

«Yeah, well, I don’t care about you!» Max yelled, his face red with anger and fury, «I don’t fucking care about you! You’re not my real fucking dad, so stop pretending you are! Your just someone I have to fucking live with, don’t pretend to be something you’re fucking not!»

David froze, eyes wide with shock and hurt. His body felt numb, frozen. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to _do_. Max… Really didn’t… It was getting hard to breathe, David noted vaguely. Each breath felt heavy and his chest hurt with sorrow.

There was silence between them for a moment, before Max turned on his heel and disappeared down the hallway and to his room. The _slam_ of the door caused David to flinch, but rocketed him out of his frozen state. He staggered towards the wall for support as his knees felt weak and unsteady. 

Max didn’t- didn’t-

And David who thought things were finally beginning to smoothen out between then, that- that they were getting along and that-

David slowly fell to the floor, his back glued to the wall. He put his shaking hands in his hair and began to gently pull at the strands, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. 

Of _course_ Max didn’t care about him. Of course. Thinking otherwise was foolish and selfish. He didn’t mean anything. David had been so stupid in believing Max would want to be his son. Nobody would want such a mess a person as their dad, of course not. It was foolish, it was dumb, he shouldn’t have expected otherwise-

It just _hurt_ hearing it.

Tears began to fall down David’s cheeks as he sat on the floor in the entrance hallway, his whole body shaking. It hurt more than it should. It shouldn’t hurt him, it really shouldn’t. He wasn’t Max’s dad, and that was the truth. Max didn’t like him, and that should be _ok_. It should be ok as long as Max was somewhere safe, right?

So why did it hurt so fucking much?

David sobbed softly before he pressed a hand over his mouth. Max didn’t need to hear this. He might not care about David, but David sure did care about Max. He wouldn’t want him to feel guilty about this, because it wasn’t his fault that David cared so much about people. It wasn’t his fault that David viewed him as his son.

It was David’s fault for believing he could ever be a decent father. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, crying his heart out. He hadn’t felt this hurt since the middle of Summer, with the whole dating thing. And that hadn’t hurt as much as this.

Guess he had really convinced himself that he’d been Max’s father, huh?

David let out a wet laugh, eyes tightly closed. He was such a fool. Such an idiot.

«I’m sorry that I can’t help you Max… I’m sorry you’re stuck with me,» David sobbed softly, trying to muffle his words with his hands. «I’m sorry I’m so overbearing… I’m sorry…»

 

-

 

Little did he know that Max sat in his own room, sobbing himself. 

«I didn’t mean it, David… Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry…»

**Author's Note:**

> Woo boy, I actually did it. I suppose angst just comes easy for me, huh. (Do not ask my friend she will convince you that I'm some sort of angst queen or something, pfft.)
> 
> I also got my Camp Camp Counselor tee yesterday, and I'm so happy! I'm wearing it today, and I just feel so darn positive! And I have the sudden urge to chide Max... Weird...
> 
> Thank all of you for the positive feedback on the last few days, they legit help me write these! Thank you so much for your incredible words, it just warms my lil' heart. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time; see ya!  
> (Visit me on my tumblr, that-one-strange-geek to ask me questions 'n' shit!)


End file.
